Regalo de Navidad
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Sasuke e Hinata...dos chicos que han tenido mucho sufrimiento, pero lograran encontrarse en esta Navidad...y encontrar en el otro el mayor de los regalos...El Amor


Hi!!

Primero que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo n///n

este es un one-shot de regalo a DeidaraHinata (por navidad jejejeje...por el "amigo secreto" que organizamos en el Fc SasuHina :3)

espero les guste ;)

**Ya saben...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimotto...¡que envidia! ToT**

* * *

**Pov Sasuke:-**

Navidad…

Estupida época del año donde todos cantan villancicos y disfrutan de la compañía de sus seres queridos…

Verles tan felices mientras camino por las calles de la Villa, mirarles sonreír con ternura y abrazarse demostrándose las alegrías de estas fiestas

Observarles solo me hace recordar lo solo que me encuentro…aún estado con el usuratoncachi de Naruto y Sakura…

Lo cual me hace recordar del porque no quise acompañarles a comer "Ramen Navideño" como le decía ese Dobe

En verdad me daba mucha alegría por ellos, aunque no me gusta demostrar mis emociones…pero…estoy feliz de que por fin esos dos estén juntos, demo…me hacen sentir que hago mal tercio…por eso rechace su oferta…

Y ahora me encuentro sin saber exactamente donde ir o que hacer…

Muchos pensaran del porque no me dirijo a mi casa, simple…me haría sentir peor…no deseo recordar…solo quiero olvidar

Ahora voy sin rumbo alguno…camino a paso lento hasta donde me lleven mis pies, deseo estar solo…

Solo… ¿eso es lo que realmente deseo? La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que quiero, lo único que siempre a estado en mi mente es la venganza y ahora que la he llevado acabo…no se que esperar para mi vida…

¿Qué esperar de un ser frío como yo? Solo la nada…

He caminado bastante parece… ¿he llegado al bosque? Seh…ahí me encuentro

Bah…que más da, ya nada importa…creo que podría quedarme a pasar la noche buena solo en este lugar…

Todo esta tan tranquilo…siempre me ha gustado la quietud, por eso siempre me he mantenido alejado de esas escandalosas chicas…todas son unas histéricas…

Una suave brisa llega a mi, yo solo puedo cerrar mis ojos tratando de…no se…llenar quizás un poco de vida a este cuerpo vacío?

Fue en ese instante que a mi vista llego una imagen celestial ¿Qué más podría ser? Era una mujer…seh…una chica de cabello oscuro…largo, parecía que estaba mirando la luna… ¿Quién sería¿Y porque me sentía como un idiota mirándola?

Sin poder quitarle la vista de encima… ¿y mi corazón comenzaba a latir?

Debo estar soñando, si eso debía ser…

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, si era un sueño ¿Por qué no seguirlo?

Pude sentir mi corazón latir de solo verle, quizás si…no se…yo pudiera…

Al acercarme más pude darme cuenta, ella lloraba…de sus hermosos ojos blancos caían pequeñas lágrimas…un momento… ¿ojos blancos como la luna?

Donde he visto esa mirada?

"Hey, porque estas llorando?" – te pregunte y tu de solo sentirme, de solo escucharme diste un paso asía atrás…sorprendida seguro

Bajaste tu mirada llena de tristeza y yo no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, nunca he sido bueno para consolar...aunque si esto es un sueño… ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera, no?

Aunque ni en mis sueños me gusta actuar de esta manera, pero nunca he tenido un sueño como este, menos desde la muerte de mis padres…de ese momento solo han sido…pesadillas

Te abrace, tu te sorprendiste y por un momento pensé que ibas a rechazar mi intento de consolarte, demo…parece que el dolor de tu corazón era más grande y tus lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad dejando sus pequeñas marcas en mi camiseta

"…A-Arigato…y-yo…en estas fechas…siempre la r-recuerdo…le hecho t-tanto de menos…porque tubo q-que morir…le e-extraño tanto… akaasan…p-porque…"

Entre sollozos me decías y un sentimiento comenzó a brotar en mi…lograba comprenderte, tu también habías perdido a un ser valioso para ti…eras como yo

"Le extrañas verdad? – ella enmudeció al escucharme-…se lo que es eso, se lo que es perder a alguien querido…"

Limpiaste tus lágrimas mientras te separabas de mí, me sonreíste con una dulzura jamás vista por mis inexpresivos ojos…

Para ser solo un sueño, me parece bastante real…

"A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-san…ya me siento…mejor…"

Me quede embelezado viéndote, sin duda es el mejor sueño que he tenido…no deseo despertar, solo quiero dejar llevar mi corazón…quizás este sea una especie de regalo de navidad, el mejor de todos…

Y aunque sea solo un sueño…mi alma quiere sentirte…sentir algo de vida

Por eso ahora me encuentro tocando tu rostro con mis manos…observando el rubor en tus mejillas y tus ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro… 

Un sueño…daré gracias a Kami por este regalo, este es el mejor regalo que le ha podido brindar a mi persona que solo desea obtener algo de luz…

Ahora lo único que quiero es un poco del brillo de este ser…de este ángel que se encuentra centímetros frente a mi…

"Gracias…"

Es lo último que digo antes de besar tus labios con sumo cuidado…delicadamente…

En un comienzo no reaccionaste, no te lo esperabas…y eso que eras solo un sueño…realmente muy extraño, pero segundos después lo hiciste…cerrabas tus ojos mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por tu cintura atrayendote hacía mi…de la sorpresa abriste levemente tus labios y gracias a eso pude meter mi lengua para profundizar más…para probar con mayor intensidad el delicioso sabor de tu boca…

Sabes a menta fresca…delicioso…sin duda este es el mejor de los sueños 

Y no iba a desperdiciarlo…me iba a dejar llevar…necesitaba hacerlo y que mejor que contigo?

**Fin Pov. Sasuke**

Dos corazones solitarios y atormentados por las heridas del pasado… 

Dos almas necesitadas de cariño…con un pasado en común

Para uno un sueño quizás, en busca de un rayo de luz que le ayude a continuar…que le muestre que no es solo un cuerpo vacío, que su espíritu puede volver a brillar…aunque sea solo en un "sueño"

Mientras que ese otro ser solo busca un poco de felicidad, quizás sentirse necesitada por alguien…abandonar por primera vez su timidez y hacer caso a sus deseos…olvidarse aunque sea por un momento de sus tormentos e inseguridades… 

La verdad es que ya nada les importaba, solo el dejarse llevar por sus caricias…por el calor de sus cuerpos y emociones sentidas…

Ir besando lentamente cada parte al descubierto mientras gemidos ahogados escapaban de sus labios…recorrer sus cuerpos sin control sin importar el frío de la noche…sin importar nada más…solo el dejarse llevar y entregarse un poco de vida en este día tan especial…

Donde ambos sin darse cuenta se daban el mayor regalo de todos y que cambiaria el resto de sus vidas para siempre…

--------------------

**Pov. Sasuke:-**

Navidad…

Época del año donde todos cantan villancicos y disfrutan de la compañía de sus seres queridos…

Verles tan felices mientras camino por las calles de la Villa, mirarles sonreír con ternura y abrazarse demostrándose las alegrías de estas fiestas

Observarles me hace recordar que esta noche le veré…que esta noche podré volver a sentirle…

Que en este mundo ya no me encuentro solo…porque estas junto a mí

Porque hace un año pude comprobar que los sueños se hacen realidad…y he vuelto a sonreír…

"y que puedo volver a pasar una feliz Navidad…junto a mi ser querido, junto a ti…Hinata"

**Fin:-**

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado n////n**

**Feliz Navidad!!!**

**besos**

**DarkAmy-chan **


End file.
